Surprise and Lies
by Yes.I'm.A.Fangirl
Summary: Kate thought that she was just a girl with a love and talent for horses. But one day a giant man from Hogwarts shows up at her door to take her away to Hogwarts. When she gets there she wasn't treated at all as she expected. In her favorite class, her teacher hates her for knowing so much. She figures out amazing talents and her born knowledge of riding. Only on mystical animals.
1. Chapter 1

Kate got on her bay warmblood mare and started warming up to get ready for her competition. She looked at her hands noticing she forgot her gloves.

"Oh mom. . ." she stopped her gloves were now on her hands.

"Yes dear?" Her mom asked coming over to the fence.

"Oh um never mind" Kate said looking at her now gloved hands.

She shook her head and continued to warm up. She was thinking so hard she didn't notice the jump was getting closer. Her horse, Magic, jumped over the fence and Kate bounced awkwardly on her back.

"Ouch that hurt!" Magic said.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" Kate began looking around for who had spoke.

Then she froze how could other people feel anything.

"Why thank you, I have been looking forward to a conversation with you." Magic continued ignoring Kate sitting stiffly on her back.

"Er... can you understand me" Kate began hesitantly.

"Yes now just think I can hear you when you think" Magic snorted.

Then Kate realized something, she could feel Magic's feelings right now. Magic was showing off, a little annoyed, exited, nervous, and confused.

"Magic, why are you confused?" Kate asked as she spoke through her mind.

"Have you gotten you're letter yet?" Magic asked.

"What's a letter have to do with this?" Kate asked.

"Oh you will figure out but tell me course and I will win" Magic said as an overpowering urge to win flared up inside her. Kate explained the course and talked about what to expect.

Kate was laying on her bed looking at her blue ribbon. Magic had won the competition like she said she would. Kate glanced at her clock. Eight thirty. Magic's words about the letter kept repeating themselves in Kate's mind. Then she realized she hadn't checked the mail today. She ran down her drive way and opened the mailbox. Nothing. She laughed to herself, what would a horse know about a letter. Skipping back to the door and owl landed on her porch. It was holding a letter. Kate stood stiff as a brick staring at the owls wide eyes. The owl dropped the letter, hooted, and flew off. Kate ran to the letter and ripped it open. There it read...

 **We invite, Kate, to come join Hogwarts this year.**

 **I, professor Dumbledore, would like to ask Kate to join us as a first year this year.**

 **I will send Hagrid to pick you up from your muggle home the day after you get this letter. He will be there at 2:30.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Professor Dumbledore**

Kate stood re-reading the letter. After a while her mother came out the door.

"Hello dear. Is something wrong?" She asked as she saw Kate's face. She handed her the letter. She saw her mothers face frown.

"This is a dumb trick, whoever did this" She said waving the letter.

"What if it is real though mom" Kate argued. This would explain the gloves, talking to Magic, and the other weird stuff that had been happening. It might even involve her hair.

"Honey tomorrow will prove this is nonsense" She barked.

Kate gave up and stumbled inside. Her mother sent her to bed early to get the letter off her mind but she kept on thinking about it. She stared at the ceiling wondering if someone would come tomorrow. She felt her blue chunk of hair in the front of her head. Her hair was suppose to be all dark brown but a single strand of it was a bright, fluorescent blue. Did that have something to do with all this?

The next morning her mother and father were making a fuss about everything, telling her no one was coming and that whoever made the joke would get caught. Kate kept thinking about the owl. Her parents didn't know about the owl. If that owl was trained, someone would have gone through a lot of trouble for one prank.

When two rolled around Kate was anxiously looking out the window. Kate kept glancing at the clock. Two five. Two ten. Two fifteen. Two twenty five. Two thirty. Kate whipped around and stared desperately out the window hoping that she could prove her parents wrong. She waited there to be a reason that weird things were happening to her. She looked at the clock again and saw that it had passed two thirty. Her parent however were celebrating and trying to comfort her. Then three taps sounded at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Another three taps sounded at the door. Kate moved toward the door.

"Kate stop" Her mother called, but she was too afraid to move.

"I 'an 'ear ya" A booming voice said out the door.

Kate unlocked the door and pulled it open. A huge hairy man the size of a fairy-tale giant stood crouched under the porch.

"Blimey Kate 'ur 'rown up" The giant man said.

"Er... are you Hagrid?" Kate asked. "

"I am" Hagrid said.

"Kate back away from this man" Her mothers shrill voice called.

"Why 'ello there muggle" Hagrid boomed.

"Hagrid what's a muggle?" Kate asked, obviously not scared of the giant man standing now in the door frame.

"Non-magic folk" Hagrid answered looking shocked.

"Oh pardon me I 'orgot yer don know bout muggles or even wha er are" Hagrid apologized.

"Um... what I am sir?" Kate questioned.

"That wha I here fer miss, ur a witch Kate" Hagrid smiled and bent down to the ground.

"I can't be a witch I'm sorry you must have got the wrong person my parents couldn't have had a witch" Kate stammered.

"YOU'RE PARENTS!," Hagrid yelled "Haven't them told ya"

Kate looked at her parents who were now very pale.

"Mom, Dad" Kate said disbelievingly.

"TELL 'ER" Hagrid boomed.

"Why should we, it makes no difference" Her dad yelled.

"IT DOES MAKE A DIFFERENCE, KATE YOUR AOPTED" Hagrid yelled over her parents.

No one moved or made a sound. A single tear rolled down Kate's cheek. She turned to her parents, or that's what she thought they were.

"I want to go to Hogwarts"

Hagrid started clapping "well done Kate now lets have you pack you're stuff I'll wait down here for you, then we will go to Diagon Ally and..." Hagrid continued but Kate ran up the stairs.

She took her big suitcase and started throwing stuff into it. Clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, books... her mind was going so fast she tripped over something on the ground. She looked down and saw one of her horse show trophies on the ground. She stared at it for a minute and decided to put it in her bag. Once she was done packing she hurried down the stairs, her suitcase making a _clunk, clunk, clunk_ noise. Hagrid easily lifted her suitcase and walked out the door.

"Well 'ome on" Hagrid called over his shoulder.

"How do we get to this Alley?" Kate asked half running to keep up with Hagrid's long strides.

"The Knight Bus of 'ourse" Hagrid chuckled. He pulled a stick out of his long brown coat and blasted something silver into the sky.

A tall bus appeared and a man came out of it "Welcome to the Knight Bus".


	2. Chapter 2

The bus stopped next to an old building that looked abandoned. Hagrid stood up and grabbed Kate by the arm telling her to follow him. As soon as Kate stepped onto the ground the bus took off. She almost fell to the ground as all the wind blew on her. Hagrid opened a creaky door and inside was amazing. Wizards were making things fly, controlling things, and doing much cooler things. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at them. A bunch of whispering broke out and some people started to crowd around Kate.

"Now now I will not let this happen again, this already happened with Harry Potter." Hagrid said trying to cut through the crowd.

His words seemed to have no affect whatsoever on the people surrounding Kate.

"MOVE!" Hagrid shouted over all the whispering.

People turned around and frowned at Hagrid.

"That's right get a move on" Hagrid said shoving people away.

Kate didn't understand what had just happened. How did those people know her? Why were they so interested in her? Hagrid led the way out a side door to where a brick wall stood, blocking their way.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid said spreading his arms in front of the brick wall. Kate stood confused, staring at the wall.

"Hagrid this is a wall" she said.

"But watch this" Hagrid announced before he tapped his wand on four bricks in a pattern.

The bricks on the wall started to move. Kate watched wide eyed as the wall separated, reveling many shops.

"Okay well lets get you're money from the bank and lets shop" Hagrid said clapping his hands together.

"Hagrid what money are you talking about?" Kate asked running beside Hagrid to keep up.

"We had a fundraiser for you to go to school. Some people went overload though. You have now got loads of money." Hagrid explained.

Kate was amazed. All this for her! What was so special about her?

Kate had all her Hogwarts stuff and was pushing it down at the train station with Hagrid at her side. Many people turned their heads to look at Hagrid, the massive person.

"Oh blimey Kate I forgot to give you you're train ticket." Hagrid said pulling out a ticket from his cloak and handing it to Kate.

Taking the ticket she examined it.

"Platform nine and three quarters?" Kate said amazed,"But there is no nine and three quarters"

"Well I'll explain when we get there" Hagrid puffed as a short lady kept staring at him.

"There is nine and ten but no nine and three quarters." Kate said pointing at the numbers on the side of a brick wall.

"Run through the middle of it" Hagrid said simply.

Kate stared at Hagrid, she was expecting to see him laughing but his face was serious.

"Go ahead now run on through it" Hagrid said pushing her toward the wall.

"But..." Kate stammered.

"I'll go after you now hurry up" Hagrid said giving the cart and big push.

Kate had no choice but to follow after the cart. She prepared to hit the wall and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes just in time to see the wall swallow her into it. Now standing before her was the Hogwarts express. Hagrid came in behind her and helped steer the cart around all the people.

"I recon Harry will be around here somewhere, he will help you and explain everything" Hagrid said as he parked the cart next to the place where people were loading up all their stuff.

"You said something about a Harry earlier?" Kate asked.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, known him since he was a baby I have. He will explain. Oh and there he is now. HARRY" He called.

We walked over to a man with black hair and round glasses. "Hagrid how are you" Harry asked as he hugged Hagrid.

"Not bad, blimey wheres you're son" Hagrid asked looking around.

"Albus is already on the train" Harry said.

Then he looked at Kate and he examined her. His eyes landed on her hair.

"You are the mystery girl then? Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Kate slowly took his hand and shook it.

"Pardon me sir but what did you call me" Kate asked trying not to sound hurt.

"Ah I see you don't know then do you?" Harry commented.

"Um know about what sir" Kate asked.

"You are the mystery girl. You had three things different about you. First thing is no one knows who you're parents are. Second you were found being raised for a few months by vella. Third is that when we found you, you were surrounded by a blue shimmering field. It only went away when you were one. That was when you grew that." Harry Potter said pointing to the blue strands of hair that stood out from the natural color of dark brown.

"Sir what are vella?" Kate asked wearily.

"You will learn at school. I am you're defense against the dark arts teacher. It will be my first year" Harry said.

Kate looked around and noticed Hagrid had gone. "I will be at the back of the train with my son and if there are no spots left, you are welcome to join us." Harry said before climbing into the train.

Kate looked around slowly. Parents were waving to their children from outside. Quickly Kate put her hair in a ponytail so it would hide her bright blue hair. The train whistle blew right as Kate hopped into the train. She closed the door behind her and began to slowly make her way down the train asking people if there was room for one more. Most would refuse even if there was a spot. But others just didn't have a spot.

Before she knew it she was close to the back of the train. In one of the back compartments a boy was looking out the window at her. He opened the door and called her name.

"Er... hey you um," He turned his head as if listening to someone "er... Kate come over here my dad said you can sit here." Kate walked closer and saw Harry Potter in the compartment.

"Come on in" He said. Kate sat down slowly and looked around.

"How are you Kate?" Harry asked.

"Um I'm okay" Kate said simply.

Kate reached up to her hair and took out her pony tail. Harry Potter knew who she was. As she let her hair fall, Harry's son let out a gasp.

"You're... you're the mystery girl!" He exclaimed. Kate could feel her face going red. She had thought that it would be okay here.

"Albus be quiet" Harry scolded.

"But dad that's" Albus stopped as he saw his dads stern face. Kate saw something unusual about Harry. A scar.

"Sir where did you get that... um scar" Kate asked.

Albus nearly freaked at this "Are you kidding do you not know the story, the story of how he saved...".

"ALBUS" Harry shouted. Albus was silent after that.

"The story started when I was very young..."

The story lasted a long time but Kate listened intently trying to understand as much as she could. Albus was staring at her the whole time making her try to avoid eye contact.

"And that's the story." He finished. "But... er... Professor, I thought Dumbledore died." Kate pulled down her sleeve cover her hands as if they were cold.

"It is Dumbledore's brother that is now the head master" Harry nodded to her.

"So the Ministry Of Magic. Have they fixed what broke?" Kate asked.

What did Hogwarts look like?

Professor Potter laughed "Yes Kate Hogwarts is fixed and as you know the shops have been fixed"

Kate nodded her head.

"But now there is a new person who has the fame, you" Harry said pointing at her blue hair.

Just then something happened that had never happened before, her hair glowed. Kate gasped and pulled her head back as if avoiding it. A faint voice ran through her head.

"My dear baby girl..."

She tried to lean closer to catch the rest but it grew fainter. Harry Potter and Albus were now staring at her. Albus looked scared and Harry looked almost understanding but still, his hand was shaking. Her hair stopped glowing as the voice completely went away. What just happened? Kate leaned froward and cupped her face in her hands. She felt a hand rest on her back.

"Don't be afraid" The deep voice of Harry said.

"What was that?" Kate asked in a shaky voice lifting her head out of her hands.

"No one knows," Harry said "It has only happened once when you were a baby, when you were glowing"

Kate shook her head. Screeching sounded from the train as it slowed down.

"Here we are I will see you both at the feast"

Harry whispered something else in Albus's ear and walked out of the compartment. Albus kept glancing at her hair as if expecting it to glow again. Kate put her head back into her hands and tried not to think about what had just happened.

"What are the muggles like" Albus's faint voice whispered. Kate looked up.

"Their liars" Kate said bitterly.

"Er... liars?" Albus said scooting to the front of his seat getting interested.

"They lied to me, they said I was their daughter. They lied, I'm adopted" A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Albus was now quiet and seemed to be deep in thought.

A little while later the train lurched to a stop. Almost flying forward Kate put her hands forward to stop her self with the thing in front of her. That happened to be Albus. Kate's face went red and she quickly pulled herself back into her seat.

"Sorry"Kate murmured.

Albus nodded his head and opened the compartment door. Kate got up and followed him out of the compartment. Kate put her hair back in a ponytail and made her dark brown hair cover the bright fluorescent blue. She followed Albus throughout the train until they came to a door. Albus jumped down to the ground easily but Kate looked at the jump down that was almost as tall as her.

"Hurry up!" A deep voice sounded behind her.

She turned her head around to see she was holding up a crowd of people waiting to get off the ground. Kate turned back around. Come on! She had jumped farther down than this, of course those times she was on a horse. Albus turned around from where he stood in the crowd and just stared at her. Pushing the thought that he might help her away, Kate jumped down from the train. It felt as if she was stuck in the air. When she finally felt the ground her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed to the ground. Laughing sounded from all around her and she got up and wiped away the tears that covered her face. The other years were separating from the first years who were standing in a little crowd. As she got up she recognized a familiar face. Hagrid! Finally someone who would understand how she felt. She tried to push through the crowd to get to him but the pack of first years, as small as they were compared to Hagrid, wouldn't let her through. Finally she gave up and tried to ignore the looks people were giving her. Quickly she put her hand up to hair to see if her blue streak of hair was still covered. It was. Why were people staring at her if her hair was covered up? She was about to figure out why.

"Oh look it's the crybaby that's afraid of heights" Someone said behind her.

Anger flared up inside her. They didn't know who they were talking to. Kate whipped around and saw a boy with light brown hair standing there with a smirk on his face. He was a little taller than her but that didn't matter at this moment.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna cry again?" People all around him laughed at his remark.

Kate opened her mouth to reply but didn't get the chance to talk. "Wha goin on here?" Hagrid's loud, deep voice said as he cut through the first years.

"Nevermin tha let's get on er boats" Hagrid said lifting the boy into a small rowboat sitting in the water. The first years piled into the boat surrounding it and sat down holding the edges tightly.

"Yer better find er boat" Hagrid whispered to Kate.

Kate found a boat with a spot and sat down inside it. The people around her scooted away from her. All except for Albus who she just realized was in the boat. Just as Hagrid got in a boat for himself, the boats lurched forward and started rowing themselves across the water.

When the boats reached the other side, the first years piled out some looking sick and others laughing. Kate was neither, she was still amazed that the boats moved by themselves. An older woman was waiting by a huge wooden door.

"This here is Professor McGonagall." Hagrid explained.

Professor McGonagall's hair was in a tight bun wrapped at the back of her head. She stared at the group of first years for about three minutes until she finally spoke

"Follow me" came her strict hard voice.

Then, head high, she turned on her heels and walked swiftly away. Kate jogged to catch up to her. The other first years lagged behind until she was the only one making an effort to catch up. Finally, at the base of two ginormous wood doors, Professor McGonagall stopped and faced them once more.

"Wait here until we are ready for you" Her sharp voice echoed before she entered the room ringing with chatter.

Kate turned around again and expected to see Hagrid. But Hagrid was no where to be seen. As she looked around she quickly checked her hair again and made sure it was completely covered. She silently sighed when she figured out it was completely covered.

"You gonna cry when you take the test" The familiar cold voice said behind her.

Ignoring him, Kate looked at the walls. They were covered in pictures, moving pictures. Her mouth fell open a little bit as the people in the pictures started talking to each other.

"Is that?"

"No it can't be"

Kate had the weird feeling they were talking about her. Again she felt her head. Still covered. Professor McGonagall came out from the doors

"We are ready for you" her voice rang once more.

The rest of the first years shuffled through the doors. Kate began to walk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall was fixing her with a hard stare.

"You okay if we say your name?" Came her question which Kate was not expecting.

"Er... I don't know." Professor McGonagall removed her hand from Kate's shoulder and walked through the doors.

Kate hurried after her and ran to catch up with the other first years. Four long tables were in front of a podium with another table behind it. I guy with a semi-long, light gray beard was standing on the podium. In front of the podium was a small stool with an old hat on it. As they neared the front of the tables, Professor McGonagall went up the stairs that led to the stool holding the old hat.

"This here is the sorting hat, it will put you into your house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now when I call your name you will step up, sit on the stool, and place the hat on your head to be sorted." McGonagall started saying.

But Kate wasn't paying attention. She was looking up at the table behind the podium. There she saw Hagrid sitting at the table staring down at Professor McGonagall. As she looked across the table her eyes landed on Professor Potter. He was staring down at her. He smiled slightly at her when he saw she was looking at him. Professor McGonagall now read off a name.

"Masoun Gintel"

The boy with light brown hair stepped up and stuffed the hat on his head. After about a minute the hat rang out "SLYTHERIN" and the boy jumped up smiling and hopped over to a table.

"Lillient Henser"

A girl walked up a stair and tripped on the next. She made her way up to the stool and placed the hat gingerly on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat rang out five minutes later.

"Albus Potter"

Albus proudly walked up the stairs and placed the hat on his head. Immediately the hat rang out "GRYFFINDOR"

One by one the first years went up and placed the hat on their heads and got placed into their houses. The group around Kate became smaller and smaller. What if she wasn't on the list? What if this was all a mistake. Her thoughts began to become more worried as more kids went up.

When she was the last one left standing, Professor McGonagall came down and whispered to her.

"Come on up now, we won't announce your name."

Kate walked up to the stool and sat down. Before th hat was draped over her head, whispers broke out. No one had said her name. That was a first.

"So the Kate is here now I see. Nice mind, a big mystery in there though. I know where to put you." The hat's small whispers sounded in her ear.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat rang out.

Kate took the hat off her head and joined the table people were waving her towards.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Whats your name? We didn't catch it."

"It's Kate." A familiar voice said before she could open her mouth.

Albus was sitting only two people away from her. A smile smile was on his face as he grew into a small conversation with someone sitting next to him. Kate sat awkwardly, everyone else drawing quiet as Professor Dumbledore started talking.

"Welcome first years and welcome back to the rest of you. Now lets help our selves to this wonderful feast." He spread his arms and the silver plates on the table all magically showed many different kinds of food.

Kate looked at the piles of food on the table. Didn't they just have mac and cheese? Everyone was piling their plates high and stuffing their faces while Kate just sat there staring at the weird foods. Finally she lifted her fork and took a weird type of sausage from a plate that everyone was reaching towards. She bit into it slowly and discovered it tasted amazing. If this wasn't bad then the other things might not be bad, she echoed in her head until she had one of everything on her plate. Stuffed, she leaned to the back of her chair her eyes drooping. All the sound around her drifted of as she fell asleep.

A hand on her shoulder woke her. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before she could see correctly. She recognized the face of Albus.

"We are leaving now" he said awkwardly quickly pulling his hand away from her shoulder.

"Oh thank you for telling me Albus" Kate said rubbing her eyes.

At this Albus's face blushed red and he hurried off towards Jente, another first year in Gryffindor who he was having a conversation with when she sat down. He whispered something to him then pulled him into the crowd of Gryffindors. Getting up, she made her way over to the pack of Gryffindors who were rushing out of the huge room now cleaned out.

"Gryffindors follow me!" A boy yelled over the crowd.

He had blonde, short hair and was clearly taller than most of the Gryffindors. As Kate neared him she saw a badge on his robe. The badge was quite big and said 'Prefect' clearly on the front. She followed everyone out the door, through the corridors, and up the stairs. Finally they came to a stop at a door with a portrait on it.

"Hippogriff" The prefect said.

The lady on the portrait nodded her head and the door swung open. He prefect turned towards them all

"Hippogriff is the password" he explained and stepped through the door.

What was a Hippogriff? Following the rest of the crowd she came up with wild ideas. Maybe it was a type of magical pig. Laughing to herself she realized the prefect was talking.

"For the first years my name is Hender. To my right it the boys room and to my left is the girls rooms. First years go in a room and claim your bed. Your room will have about five girls or boys in them. So go and choose now."

Hender waved them off smiling encouragingly to Kate. Kate, not understanding a thing, was rushed off in the crowd of rushing people. She followed the girls up the stairs and watched as the older students went into their rooms. She followed a first year girl into a room. As she entered she was welcomed by four pairs of eyes. Finally they said something, although it wasn't that good. "Who are you!" An orange haired girl said as she was sitting on her bed.

Kate looked around and made her way over to an empty bed.

"Can't you talk" A black haired girl said walking briskly toward her.

"I CAN talk as a matter of fact." Kate said loosing her temper a bit.

"Well then tell us" said another girl with dirty blonde hair who was arranging her bed sheets..

"My name is Kate" she mumbled.

The girls burst out laughing. "Of course it is" The girl on her bed said in between gasping breaths.

"What's so funny about my name?" Kate said trying to keep her temper controlled.

"It's so plain!" said the black haired girl.

"I think I'll go to bed now" Kate whispered as she crawled into bed.

"Okay... why did you tell us that? We don't care." The black haired girl said.

"Oh and by the way I'm Jillet" Said the orange haired girl.

"I'm Chanette" Said the back haired girl.

"The loveliness over here is Lillian" Said the girl with the dirty blonde hair.

"Oh I'm Rosanne" whispered a girl who sat in the corner that she hadn't seen.


End file.
